1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to devices for assembling lens modules and, particularly, to a device and a method for assembling a lens to a lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, lens modules typically include a lens barrel and lenses received in the lens barrel. With the progress of the technology, it is required that the lens modules should be small in size and have a high imaging quality. As well known, the imaging quality of the lens modules is mainly depended on the assembling preciseness of the lens modules. In general, the assembling process of a lens module includes: picking up the lens and putting it into the lens barrel using a sucking apparatus; and pressing the lens into the lens barrel using a rod. The disadvantage of the above assembling process is that during the assembling process, it is difficult to inspect the position/angle of the lens relative to the optical axis of the lens barrel, thus the lens may not be accurately positioned in the lens barrel. As a result, the imaging quality of the lens module cannot be guaranteed.
What is needed, therefore, is an device for assembling a lens into a lens barrel, which can overcome the above mentioned problems.